


Trzecia Gwiazdka

by Verbena



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbena/pseuds/Verbena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedyś uwielbiał święta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trzecia Gwiazdka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Third Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303696) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



> Tłumaczenie The Third Christmas cathedral_carver (oryginał http://archiveofourown.org/works/303696); zgoda na tłumaczenie odgórna)

Pierwsza Gwiazdka jest koszmarna, ponieważ Sherlock _nie żyje_. Nie żyje i wszystko jest nie tak; kto chciałby nawet myśleć o świętowaniu czegokolwiek? Cóż, jak widać, całkiem sporo osób, ale to żadna nowość. John może tylko pochylać głowę i iść do przodu. Wszystko jest zbyt jasne, błyszczące i obsypane gwiazdkami, razi w oczy, a świat spycha go na bok, nieważne, jak bardzo John stara się utrzymać pewny, spokojny krok. 

Nie zatrzymuj się, powtarza sobie nieustannie. Idź przed siebie, idź przed siebie.

Dzwoni mnóstwo ludzi. Mycroft, Sarah i Lestrade. Pani Hudson próbuje go namówić, żeby na dwa tygodnie wyjechał z nią do jej siostry. John bardzo grzecznie odmawia i podejrzewa, że pani Hudson czuje ulgę, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała. Harry sugeruje, żeby spędził te święta z nią, ponieważ _nie powinien być teraz sam_. John dziękuje i dusi w sobie cierpki, ostry śmiech, bo wie, że stara się być miła. Sama myśl o nich dwojgu (Clara wróciła i znowu odeszła), siedzących razem w domu Harry, upijających się, opowiadających rzewne historie i udających wesołość, sprawia, że czuje mdlące przerażenie.

Szczerze mówiąc, wolałby być sam.

Nadal mieszka na Baker Street, ponieważ tak jest wygodniej, blisko do przychodni, a Mycroft zapłacił czynsz przynajmniej za rok z góry. Powiedział Johnowi, żeby nie myślał o pieniądzach, że to najmniejsze z jego zmartwień, i John do pewnego stopnia się z nim zgadza, ostatnimi czasy nie myśli za wiele o pieniądzach. W zasadzie o niczym za wiele nie myśli. Za każdym razem, gdy rozgląda się po mieszkaniu, widzi ślady Sherlocka, porozrzucane tu i ówdzie książki, papiery, próbówki, pipety i ubrania. Czasami z całej siły zaciska powieki, bo nie może znieść tego widoku, ale jednocześnie nie jest się w stanie zmusić, żeby cokolwiek wyrzucić, ponieważ... Bo tak.

Jak mógłby jednak _nie_ zostać? Gdzie miałby iść? Ale gdy pierwszy rok zmierza do rozświetlonego,  rozdzwonionego, świątecznego końca, John myśli: „Jak długo jeszcze będę mógł tu zostać (bez niego)?”.

Rozciągają się przed nim dni przechodzące w tygodnie, miesiące, a potem lata. Czuje się odrętwiały, ponieważ niczego nie przeżywa, nie płacze nawet wtedy, gdy Molly zostawia mu na sekretarce nieco histerycznie radosne życzenia („Wesołych świąt, John - w przyszłym roku będzie lepiej, zobaczysz!” - jest lekko pijana i bliska łez). Zamiast tego traci oddech, pochylając się nagle i obejmując rękami kolana. Przyszły rok? Kolejny? Jeszcze jeden? Jak ludzie to robią?

Niepokoi go intensywność jego reakcji. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ból go przerasta. Ciało okazuje się zbyt małe, żeby pomieścić cierpienie. Poczucie straty staje się nie do zniesienia.

W Boże Narodzenie upija się. Sherlock nie znosił świąt, ale Sherlock nie żyje, a święta przyszły jak zwykle. John wypija morze piwa i jest już mocno nietrzeźwy, gdy zataczając się, uświadamia sobie, że zza ściany dobiega muzyka („ślubni” od pani Turner). Puszczają jakąś koszmarną kolędę, „Ta święta noc” - myśli. Słucha przez całe sześć sekund, zanim zaczyna przeczesywać mieszkanie w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co choćby w najmniejszym stopniu kojarzy się z tymi nieszczęsnymi świętami. W pawlaczu znajduje dwa niewielkie pudełka ozdób, lampek choinkowych i mały wieniec, rzuca to wszystko do korytarza, upajając się dźwiękiem szkła, wybuchającego niczym miniaturowe bomby. Te, które nie rozbiły się od siły uderzenia, miażdży butem. Dopiero kiedy zawartość obu pudełek zostaje kompletnie zniszczona, łapie nierówny oddech.

Czuje się zdezorientowany. Nie jest do końca pewien, co się stało. Kiedyś _uwielbiał_ święta.

xxx

Druga Gwiazdka zaskakuje go swoją nieuniknioną, podstępną krzykliwością. Nie zauważa niczego, aż do pewnego wieczoru. Wraca do domu z przychodni, gdy jego zmysły atakują znowu jaskrawe, wielokolorowe światełka, tandetnie błyszczące sklepowe wystawy i brzęcząca natrętnie muzyka. Bliski szoku, uświadamia sobie, że przeżył właśnie cały rok bez Sherlocka. Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Co właściwie _robił_ w tym czasie? Ledwo pamięta cokolwiek poza ciągłym, tępym bólem w piersiach i głowie, stygnącymi filiżankami herbaty, strumieniem bezimiennych, pozbawionych twarzy, chorych, potrzebujących pomocy pacjentów i niekończącymi się ciemnymi nocami.

Okazyjnie chodzi na randki, uprawia seks od czasu do czasu, po czym zrywa znajomość.

Nie rozmawia już z nikim ze Scotland Yardu, bo czemu niby miałby to robić? Lestrade nigdy nie miał powodu, żeby prosić go o pomoc, a kiedy kilkakrotnie zadzwonił, żeby pogadać, zapadła miedzy nimi bolesna i wszechogarniająca cisza. Zbyt wiele było tematów, na które nie mogli już rozmawiać. 

Mycroft zakrada się do niego w Wigilię, jak zwykle niezapowiedziany, z butelką wina i _keksem_. Czy ktoś w ogóle lubi keksa? John na przykład nie lubi. Zastanawia się przelotnie, czy Sherlok lubił. Nigdy nie rozmawiali na ten temat.

Mycroft rozgląda się po mieszkaniu i w mniej niż cztery sekundy widzi wszystko i wszystko rozumie.

\- Mnie też go brakuje - mówi nagle. - _Niezmiernie_.

John przytakuje, próbując ułożyć twarz w wyraz współczucia, i chociaż Mycroft wydaje się doceniać wysiłek, obaj wiedzą, że to nie to samo, Mycroft może mieć poczucie straty, ale nie jest _zagubiony_.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że on nie chciałby cię widzieć w tym stanie. - Mycroft próbuje jeszcze raz i John ma ochotę uderzyć go w twarz.

\- Nie chciałby? - Pyta John głosem bez wyrazu.

\- Jemu... _zależało_ na tobie. - Mycroft przestępuje z nogi na nogę, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze może powiedzieć. Chce wyjść, ale woli nie zostawiać Johna samego. - Musisz to wiedzieć.

\- Niczego już nie wiem na pewno - mówi John i zanim zamknie drzwi, próbuje ułożyć twarz w coś na kształt uśmiechu.

Godzinę później niemal żałuję, że nie zaprosił Mycrofta na herbatę. Mieszkanie jest zbyt ciche, zbyt spokojne, zbyt ponure, nudne i samotne. 

Koło północy jest już tego za dużo.

Zbyt cicho i nijako, zbyt smutno, za dużo i za mało, za wiele pustej przestrzeni, której nie ma czym wypełnić.

Wyrzuca keks do śmietnika. Pije wino prosto z butelki.

xxx

Trzecia Gwiazdka jest inna. Nie łatwiejsza, po prostu _inna_.

Po pierwsze, część dnia spędza z Sarah - z nią spośród wszystkich ludzi - z jej mamą, która dochodzi do siebie po operacji serca (John zdiagnozował zastoinową niewydolność serca we wczesnym stadium, wszyscy byli tacy wdzięczni, praktycznie żądali, żeby przyszedł na obiad), i z nowym chłopakiem Sarah, Edgarem, który zbiera się po paskudnym rozwodzie. Simon, syn Edgara, który nie dogaduje się z Sarah zbyt dobrze, zjada cały talerz bloku czekoladowego, przez dwie godziny biega w kółko jak oszalały, po czym pada pod choinką, ku wielkiej uldze wszystkich dorosłych.

Po drugie, o 23.45 otwiera drzwi i widzi stojącego w progu Sherlocka.

\- Jesteś martwy - mówi John. Słyszy dobiegający z pokoju niski szmer rozmowy, Sarah i Edgar dyskutują o tym, czy Edgar powinien uzgodnić z byłą żoną kwestię opieki nad psem; Simon kocha tego psa i to mogłoby ułatwić jego stosunki z ojcem. John nie wniósł niczego ważnego do dyskusji i właśnie szykował się do wyjścia, gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi, pukanie, które, po raz kolejny, zmieniło wszystko.

Sherlock milczy. Jest chudy, chudszy niż zwykle, ale nie tak blady; „Sporo przebywał na powietrzu - myśli John - nawet jeśli jest _martwy"_. „Jest _kanciasty_ \- myśli - same napięte ścięgna, wszystko pod skórą zmieniło się w mięśnie i sterczące kości, ciało podporządkowane jednemu, niezmiennemu celowi”. Tylko oczy zostały takie same: srebrnoniebieskie, żywe, niewzruszone, przeszywające Johna na wylot, odbierające mu oddech.   

\- Jesteś _martwy_ \- powtarza głupio John, gdzieś za nim Sarah pyta: „Kto to?”, John otwiera usta, lecz nie wie, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Sherlock Holmes - mówi głośno Sherlock, i na dźwięk _tego głosu_ , po raz pierwszy od trzech lat John czuje, że za chwilę się rozpłacze, zacznie dość niezręcznie i zawstydzająco łkać. Wychodzi do korytarza, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Sherlock nie spuszcza wzroku z jego twarzy.

Ledwo czując własne nogi, John zaczyna iść przed siebie, a Sherlock podąża za nim bez słowa. John pokonuje kilka schodów w dół (idź przed siebie, idź przed siebie), wychodząc na chodnik przed domem Sarah. Zatrzymuje się, patrząc ponad nagimi gałęziami drzew na świątecznie oświetlone mieszkania. Jest późno i ciemno, a on stoi w święta na ulicy z nieboszczykiem.

\- John.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem?

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, gdzie jesteś.

John wybucha śmiechem, który brzmi jak szczek, ostro i twardo.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mogę tego samego powiedzieć o sobie.

\- John - Sherlock lekko potrząsa głową - _John_.

John wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, po czym bierze głęboki oddech. Nie wie, co oznacza - słyszeć wciąż powtarzane swoje imię, jakby to mogło cokolwiek zmienić. Ale jednocześnie to coś zmienia, to zmienia wszystko, bo wymawia je _Sherlock_ , a John prawie go za to nienawidzi. Nie ma prawa.

\- Co robisz? - pyta John. Miał zamiar zapytać „Co robisz _mnie_?”, ale nie może się jeszcze na to zdobyć, nie teraz, być może nigdy nie będzie mógł. W każdym razie nie wygląda na to, by Sherlock był skłonny odpowiedzieć. Po prostu wpatruje się w Johna jakby..., jakby nie widział go od prawie trzech lat. John czuje, jak fala histerycznego, ponurego śmiechu podchodzi mu do gardła.

\- Co robisz _tutaj_? - John próbuje jeszcze raz. O właśnie. To rozsądniejsze pytanie, naprawdę, ale Sherlock po raz pierwszy wygląda na wstrząśniętego i niepewnego. Przełyka ślinę raz i drugi, zanim zaczyna odpowiadać. Gardło oczywiście ma owinięte szalikiem, ale John wyobraża sobie drżącą skórę i falujące mięśnie pod ciemną tkaniną.

\- _Ty_ jesteś tutaj - mówi w końcu, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko i może tak właśnie jest. Potem pochyla się, jest tak blisko, że mógłby pocałować Johna. John spogląda na szczupłą twarz, wymizerowaną, drogą twarz, której nigdy nie zapomniał, nie mógłby zapomnieć, ale której najchętniej wymierzyłby policzek, gdyby tylko mógł zmusić się do tego, by ruszyć ręką.

\- Nie całowałem cię nigdy wcześniej - mówi. - Dlaczego sądzisz, że zacznę teraz, w Boże Narodzenie?

Sherlock spogląda na zegarek. - Boże Narodzenie już się skończyło.

Patrzą na siebie. Sherlock cofa się odrobinę, szurając nogami.

\- Pójdę - mówi w końcu. John nigdy nie widział go tak zagubionego. - Nie chcę odciągać od Sarah jej chłopaka.

\- Nie spotykamy się już - mówi John i chociaż wcale nie to miał zamiar powiedzieć, musi wystarczyć, potem chwyta Sherlocka i całuje go mocno. Całuje go tak mocno, że czuje jak zderzają się ich zęby, a detektywowi wyrywa się zaskoczone westchnienie. Ale teraz nie ma czasu na finezję, przyjdzie na nią pora później. John gorączkowo chwyta Sherlocka za klapy płaszcza, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej (Och, tym razem nigdzie nie pójdziesz). Mógłby przysiąc, że czuje, jak usta Sherlocka wyginają się w lekkim zaskoczonym uśmiechu, zanim niezdarnie i rozpaczliwie, ale z przekonaniem zaczyna oddawać pocałunek (Nigdzie się nie wybieram, obiecuję, chyba że razem z tobą).

John odchyla się lekko, tylko trochę, czubek jego języka muska delikatnie dolną wargę Sherlocka, który drży i wydaje cichy dźwięk. Johnowi się to bardzo podoba. Uśmiecha się.

\- Dobrze więc - mówi.

Po czym bierze Sherlocka za rękę i prowadzi go do domu.

\- Co powiesz na keksa? - pyta.


End file.
